Daddy's Girl
by MusicIsForever
Summary: Paul stood directly in front of the couple and his back turned to where his wife was standing. Rachel did not fail to notice that the atmosphere of the room was laced with anxiety and confusion. "What on earth is going on?"
1. Caught

**Daddy's Girl **

1. Caught

"You're going to get me into trouble Uley" Alyssa Lahote told him whilst attempting to remove herself from his grasp, breaking their passionate kiss.

"No we won't, no one is here, just you and me" Jason Uley whispered huskily, trying to wrap his arms around Alyssa to resume their ardent embrace. However, Alyssa realised what he was attempting to do and stepped backwards out of his reach.

"Seriously Jay, you are going to get me into trouble, my mum and dad meeting me here so that we can finish shopping for Sarah's birthday present and they will be here any minute-" Alyssa paused as Jason let out frustrated groan whilst fiddling with the hem of Alyssa's t-shirt. "So you need to – stop it!" Alyssa giggled as Jason began kissing her neck, travelling up toward her jaw, whilst his hands roamed around her waist and hip fiddling with her t-shirt. Alyssa was very close to giving into him as she liked the way he kissed her neck; being in his strong arms however, sense always prevailed in Alyssa's mind. "Jason! Please stop we are going to be in so much- "

She was cut short by the sound of her father's worried and angry tone. "Alyssa? Jason? What on earth are you doing? " The couple jumped apart immediately, both embarrassed and arranging their clothing, only making eye contact with the floor or where the flower patterned focus wallpaper did not match-up. Both Alyssa and Jason were silent which made Paul's confusion increased. Evidently neither Alyssa nor Jason wanted to explain what had transpired between them before being interrupted.

"Paul? Alyssa? What is taking so long? I've been in the car waiting for at least five minutes, we need to go before-" Rachel paused as looked up from her to-do list on her phone at the scene from the living room doorway. Alyssa and Jason were in one corner of the room which faced the living room doorway where Rachel appeared. Paul stood directly in front of the couple and his back turned to where his wife was standing. Rachel did not fail to notice that the atmosphere of the room was laced with anxiety and confusion. _"What on earth is going on?"_ Rachel thought.

* * *

**_Author Note:_ Firstly thank you for reading I hope you liked it. This is my first fanfiction I enjoy reading other fanfictions so decided to have a go at writing my own as I have always enjoyed writing stories and would like to get better so what other way to do so by practising. Therefore any tips, pointers and your thoughts are welcomed as I would like to improve. **

** Secondly the chapter lengths may vary as the story progresses however, the story on a whole will be quite short as I have other plans for these characters! :) The next part will be uploaded within a week or two - hopefully sooner but most likely within two weeks. Thanks for reading let me know what you think :)**

**MusicIsForever **


	2. Questions

2. Questions

"Alyssa, you have seconds to explain why Jason is here and what you were doing." Paul demanded of his daughter, breaking the previous tension in the room.

"Dad," Alyssa began calmly in an attempt to keep her father's heart rate level; "Jason was just passing by to remind me that there is a bonfire on the beach tomorrow night. We were just talking."

"Alyssa I'm not stupid, he could have text you the information. So I suggest you start explaining now." Paul said in a tone which left no room for an argument. Alyssa and Jason shared a brief worried glance before Alyssa began to explain to her father and mother what was really going.

"Dad, please don't get angry at Jason or me okay?" Paul nodded signalling for her continue. "Jason and I, we've been...erm...well what I mean is we are a little more than...Dad, Jason and I...we have been seeing each other for a while and he picked me up from Aria's and brought me home." Alyssa paused nervously to watch her fathers' reaction to the truth. Paul looked at his daughter, then Rachel before looking between both Alyssa and Jason. Paul was confused and remained silent before he responded calmly yet firmly contrary to his expected behaviour.

"Jason Uley its time you made your way home. Rachel, Alyssa we also need to head into town before the bookstore closes."

"Yes, Mr Lahote." Jason said whilst reassuringly squeezing Alyssa's hand, "I will call you tonight. Bye Mr Lahote and Mrs Lahote," he said respectfully before exiting the living room leaving the Lahote household.

After Jason's departure, Paul followed suit, walking out to the drive way expecting his wife and daughter to follow however, both remained in the living room attempting to digest what had happened. "Rachel, Alyssa we need to leave now so that we can get Sarah's present." He called to them. This seemed to bring mother and daughter back to reality, and they ambled out of the front door quietly and into the car.

Once in the bookstore the events from earlier in the afternoon were forgotten as the goal for the trip was to find Sarah a gift.

Later that evening Alyssa found herself sitting in her bedroom, thinking of the day's events. _Why is dad so calm? _She wondered _I am sure that this is the calm before the storm, _she thought. Then her phone vibrating in her pocket brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ally, is your dad really angry? Are we in a lot of trouble? Is your mum mad? Your mum is scary when she is mad. Ally what-"

"Jason, please breathe. As to your questions I have no idea. My dad has been really calm, it's almost as if this afternoon never happened, I worried that this is the calm before the storm. Dad has only been like this once before, when he found out Sarah and I got our second and third piercings!" She replied.

"Oh, well I suppose we should enjoy the calm then. It's about seven thirty would you like to go the cinema or go out for dessert?" Jason asked hopefully.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, if you have any helpful tips, suggestions and opinions I would love to know what you thought and if this could be improved. Also I am sorry I updated this part a little later than I wanted, but I guess "better late than never"? :)**

**Finally I w****ould like to say thank you to my first two reviewers and all those who have read this story so far. I will update as soon as I can which will most likely be in about 2 weeks! Thank you for reading! **

**-MusicIsForever :)**


	3. Coffee and Cake

**3. Coffee and Cake **

Both Paul and Rachel Lahote sat relaxed on the sofa after dinner in an apparent comfortable silence, whilst Alyssa was in her room assumed to be reading or writing her column for the college newspaper. Paul sat with his arm propped up against the arm rest and feet on the coffee table, Rachel had her head in his lap while her feet stretched out along the left side of the sofa. Neither Rachel or Paul were particularly interested in the television programme they watched, they mostly basked in the quiet time they spent together, as a couple. Despite the calm that surrounded the couple, Rachel could only wonder about her husband's honest thoughts and feelings about their youngest daughter Alyssa and her growing up since leaving home.

"Honey do you want some dessert and coffee?" Paul asked his wife already knowing the answer was yes as long as he made it, as he supposedly made the best coffee and dessert. Before Rachel could answer, Paul had already manoeuvred himself out of the chair and began making his way to the kitchen.

"Yes please, you know you always make it taste so good!" Rachel told him all too fondly.

Paul just nodded in response and continued to the kitchen to prepare their dessert and coffee. Whilst Paul busied himself, he thought of the day's events and it crossed his mind that he was not ready to let his little girl Alyssa grow up, she was his little girl; "I'm not ready to share her yet."

* * *

Meanwhile dessert was being prepared, Alyssa jogged into the living room where Rachel was reclining and informed her that she was going for a run along first beach and would reward herself after at Sue's Diner before coming home.

"What time will you back Ally?" Rachel asked

"Maybe around ten or ten thirty, it depends on how busy the diner is."

"Just don't make it too late, remember that your Uncle Jake, aunt Leah, Mel and Will are coming over for Sunday brunch, before we all head over to Grandpa's for the day." Rachel reminded her.

"Yes mum I remember, also you don't mind if I borrow the car right, I only running from the diner to first beach and back otherwise it would take me forever to get back."

"Yes you can, drive carefully and the keys are in bowl and don't make it back too late." Rachel told her, and with that Alyssa rushed out of the door and climbed into her mother's car and drove to the beach to start her run.

* * *

A few minutes after Alyssa left for her run, Paul returned to the living room to bring his wife the warmed chocolate fudge cake and a hot cup of coffee. "Thank you Paul you are the best husband ever and I love you" Rachel told him chastely kissing him before tucking into her dessert.

"Rach, did Alyssa just go out?"

"Oh, she went for a run and will be back later," Rachel sais after swallowing a large mouthful of the chocolate fudge cake.

"Okay," Paul paused before continuing, "Rach how do you feel about Jason and Alyssa?"

"Honestly Paul, I don't mind he is a good guy, we know him and his family I don't have a problem with it, in fact they kind of remind of Jacob and Leah and us, you know, close friends turning into something more." Rachel explained "How do you feel about it?"

"Rach, I don't want her to grow up, I know I always say it but I really don't, she is my little girl, a daddy's girl, I don't want to lose that you know. And I know that Jason will be good for her, I just don't want to accept it, and I don't want him to hurt her. What if he breaks her heart?"

Rachel thought for a moment of Alyssa and Paul's close father daughter relationship, she could tell that the earlier events were bothering him despite his attempts to down play it. She placed her plate down on the coffee table before turning to Paul, holding his hand and speaking. "Paul, you will never lose her as your little girl she will always be daddy's girl. And she is a tough girl she has lived in New York for a year and has done pretty well for herself. Are you upset because you have to witness it, here whilst she is home?"

"I know that she is tough, she is handling everything that life has thrown at her so well. I think you are right Rach I am having a hard time dealing with her growing up and witnessing her relationship with Jason grow whilst she is home is going to be hard for me. I guess I have to live with it though, your dad did" Paul told Rachel as he reached an understanding of his true feelings. Paul breathed out releasing the tension he felt previously and his conflicted emotions about his daughter change into the love he felt for his wife as she reassured him. He leaned toward Rachel and tenderly placed a chaste kisses on her cheek, then along her jaw line down her neck and back to her lips. He gently caressed her lips, and Rachel responded eagerly. "I love you" Paul whispered in her ear as he pulled back to her lead to somewhere a more private and intimate than the living room. Rachel followed leaving the lights on.

* * *

As Alyssa's feet pounded into the mucky wet sand, she realised how much she missed the salty fresh air of First Beach, La Push. She felt revitalised as she ran, preferring the calm and clean air, more than the hustle and bustle of the polluted city. She felt at home again. Alyssa jogged her way back to the diner which is half a mile from First Beach - her motivation being that Sue's famous coffee and cake would be waiting for her. As her cool down track played she could only envision her reward for her run.

"Alyssa!" a voice shouted behind her, repeatedly with laboured breath as though they had been running behind her. Towards the end of the cool down track Alyssa was listening to, she noticed the familiar voice calling her name. Alyssa turned whilst removing her earphones, only to be engulfed in a warm familiar embrace. As she realised who it was she returned the gesture.

"Hi cuz! Erm, why are you all sweaty!?" Michelle Black said with a smile, just happy to see her cousin who she hadn't seen since Christmas.

"Michelle! I've missed you so much, oh and sorry about the sweat, I went for a run, I'm going to Sue's now for my personal reward!" She replied also smiling at her favourite cousin.

"Oh well that's good, I've missed you too, can you tell? Would you mind if I tagged along, we need a good catch up."

"Of course you have missed me I'm your favourite!" Alyssa smiled, "I totally agree with you about the catch up I have so much to tell you and I know that you have lots to tell me!"

After they had walked the remained of the path to Sue's, both Michelle and Alyssa sat in a booth by the window; Michelle ordered her coffee, whilst Alyssa ensured that she got her long awaited coffee and cake. Michelle continued to explain to Alyssa about recent changes to her life and the friends she had made while away from home. "After living away from home with Will and his friend - which was a complete nightmare - my friend and I had planned to share a place when we could afford it. So now I share an apartment with my closest friend in Seattle. It's not much but I love it, it's a home away from La Push home I suppose." Michelle summarised. "How are you finding living away from home?"

"I'm enjoying the freedom, but sometimes it is a little lonely when Sarah and Michael are out meeting up with the boyfriend and girlfriend and I'm home reading, studying or watching TV. They settled in very well, quite quickly actually while it took me a while. I have a few friends and we also thought of sharing a place next year which is exciting." Alyssa replied

"Trust me you'll enjoy sharing with a friend or friends especially if you get on and know each other well. Couldn't help notice a little hint at gossip there Sarah and Michael are seeing people? Will we meet them?" she asked whilst placing her coffee on the table physically preparing herself for the latest information on her cousins.

"Yes they are but it's early days for both couples, that's why they stayed in New York a while longer. Sarah's guy is really lovely, treats her well, is polite, is into art and music and is studying dentistry basically right for her. Michael's girlfriend seems nice, I haven't really spoken to her though, it's like he wants to reveal her to the whole family at once they have been together a while almost two years. She is coming with him and Sarah so we can all meet her."

"Wow, Michael with one girl?" Michelle asked in disbelief. Alyssa nodded sincerely in response whilst chewing a mouthful of cake. "Wow, is Sarah bringing her guy? Do you have a guy?"

"No, he's not coming and he couldn't afford the flight and has to go to Canada for a family thing or something which is easier for him to get to." Alyssa replied blatantly ignoring the question directed at her, leaving a long pause.

"Okay he's Canadian wow. Also you ignored my question, what about you, are you seeing someone?!"

"Yes he is fully Canadian, Toronto I think... or maybe Quebec, he is fluent in French also, he has been teaching Sarah you know. Michael's girlfriend is from Manhattan, New York though." Alyssa responded again unashamedly and deliberately ignoring the question.

"Alyssa really, please just answer the – ouch what?!" Michelle began, before being interrupted by Alyssa's foot tapping her leg. Alyssa aimed to subtly nod her head to the right to indicate that there was someone approaching their table. Michelle stole a surreptitious glance to the right, as she saw who was approaching she rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject before _he _arrived at their table.

"I can now work from either home and help dad and mum with Grandpa. It's useful" Michelle said before taking the last gulp of her coffee.

" I've been in town three days and only seen Grandpa once, since trying to get ahead of the tasks so that I can spend more time with family."Alyssa informed her as she had no idea what the change in subject was about.

A hesitant cough which demanded the attention of the two girls broke their concentration as they realised the person Michelle wanted to avoid had reached their table. It was nearing nine thirty, and the evening rush of the diner began to dwindle and this made the situation for the three less awkward. After a quick "hello" and exchanging of pleasantries the man managed to gain Michelle's attention, "are you avoiding me Michelle?" He asked sounding slightly upset.

"Of course not Logan, I've just been busy travelling back and forth and with family you know" She replied truthfully.

"I understand, I'm going to see your Grandpa tomorrow actually for most of the day help him out you know. Will you be there at all?" Logan asked.

"I will be there but at around lunch, having brunch with Alyssa and the family before. I will text you and let you know. I have to go now actually;" Michelle said. "Sorry to cut our catch up short Ally but I will see you for breakfast and Logan I will see you tomorrow as well, night" With that Michelle began walking towards the exit of the diner. Logan followed shortly after and sat a table with his small group of friends.

Alyssa sat and contemplated for a while before paying and leaving also with intention of going to home. On the drive home she thought about the brunch the next day, and realised she looked forward to it hoping her Dad was back to his usual self, so she could Jason again without upsetting her father. Only time would tell.

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**

**_Firstly I am so sorry for taking so long to update (almost 6 months) and hope that you can get back into this story and are interested. I have been very busy with school ect. I am trying to be more organised so that I can update on a regular basis and with good quality - I need some practice so please bear with me. _**

**_Secondly thank you for reading, I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, it has taken me a while to get up, let me know what you think I really want to improve. Also could you let me know if you think I spent too much or too little time on the new characters introduced in this chapter and any helpful suggestions will be greatly appreciated and taken on board! :) I am also sorry if there are any mistakes, when I get a chance I will edit re-upload the other two chapters as I noticed mistakes in them just as I uploaded this one, I would edit it now but it is 1.17 am and there will probably be more mistakes than rectifying of mistakes. So if you are able to point them out and I will sort as soon as I am able to. _**

**_Finally, Happy New Year and I hope you enjoyed the recent festive season, hope you are all well. Also thank you to my first two reviewers again Emochick18 and ScorpiusRoseLover your encouragement is really appreciated and I am sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you again for reading and let me know what you think. Have a good weekend_**

**_-MusicIsForever :)_**


End file.
